User blog:Valentin girl/The birth of Pigface
I came safely to the island, the Easter Island that is. I tie the boat to a dock near by and slowly go towards. It was quite a big place to be exact, not at least as I have imagined it. I was not at the place where most tourist come and search around the Island. No, I was at the back, where people don't usually go there. That is also the place where I could start searching for Pigsaw 's hideout. Because I know it is hidden from the public eye and where else would a villain build his lair? The ground was dusty brown, no green grass here. I was not in the right place yet. I head forward, the north direction. In the mean time I thought of the things that I had written in my papers. It goes first about Inka Game Team. Tony had an idea of a new character that he designed. A pig-like creature. He talks with the rest of the team of his idea, and they all approve it; happy that they will have themselves a new character. So Tony starts making the character up on a plain paper. The first sketch was good, and so he proceeds to do it. Three more sketches came in and they show emotions. Tony had made his original character, but only drawing him from head to shoulders; he was still figuring out what his character should wear. But he was happy on his work and as night fell, he leaves them in his office, thinking that he will show others the very next day and maybe also get some advice from them about how the character should be dressed. He then thought of what should they name him. And as he stares at the sketches he got the perfect name! Pigface ! Even in the night he was thinking of the character and what his atributions would be and characteristics. He could be a very good helper, maybe even help their main heroes in a task and everyone would love him. It made his heart warm and soon goes to sleep. In the morning he came to his team and as they made a new game, Tony tells them of this new character named Pigface. They were stunned and wanted to see it. Tony said, that he will bring the sketches the very next day so they could see. As he then goes back to his office to seek his work. He marvels at them and really wanted that his character comes to life. Little did he know, that his wish came true. Tony shocks as he felt two hands on him and dragging him out of the office. He did not know who was that person that kidnap him and his team. His team did not know what his character look like and so no one knew of this mysterious figure. It was only known from Obama, that he had to paint some kind of painting to get the iron doors open up, so that he could get them. Tony would ask Obama, what it looked like. Obama then describes to him: a figure with light green hair, dark red coat, blue pants, white gloves, black shoes… Nothing made sense to Tony, but then when Obama tells the important feature – that the figure had a pig-like face – did Tony then realize. It was the same character that he made! But now it was completed. And it was taken away, by a puppet. Pigsaw could easily find out of the newest character that Tony has made, and started to develop him more and more. He made it his own. And when he came to life, Pigsaw said that he was his creator. Pigface was happy and together with the puppet, they became a duo. Tony was sad. Sad because his character was manipulated and turn his mind to evil. He wanted Pigface to be good, a great helper, someone people could trust. But now…. he is of a different mind level, going bad, kidnapping people and helping his now 'master', that he now calls the puppet, of doing the tasks. He knew that it would be hard to take Pigface back or even to make him realize the truth, because his mind has been already set. And nothing can make him change… *Soon I move my foot up front and could hear something metal. And hollow. I look down and could still see the brown ground. I slide my foot across it and the brown dust slides away, making me see a gray color. It was metal! But.. that would mean-! Before I could realize, the ground opens up; the two parts of metal doors open below and I start to fall in. My voice shrieks in the darkness as the two doors close, making no evidence of anyone being there. *I could feel myself falling in the darkness. My screams were echoing around until I crashed on the ground. I grunt as I was slowly lifting myself up. Every part of my body hurt and I thought that I might broke a rib or two. Suddenly lights start to dim up, lightening the place I was in. I look around as I was dusting myself. It was made of red bricks. As I look around more I could see three entrances. They were opened, no doors between them. I did not know what each door leads to and what I would encounter. I heard my gut telling me to choose the middle door, as I did not had a good feeling for the other two. So I went with my gut, as it already helped me through my life. *I popped in a long hallway and slowly start to walk through it. In the mean time, I still thought about Pigface. He thinks that kidnapping is good and thus pleasing his master, making him happy, while frightening the actual good guys. He, of some sort, is also the same as the others; only a meer new puppet to Pigsaw's collection. But there is one question that even I could not decipher. Why don't people ask Pigface about his… well face? I mean they can see a pig on two legs, and even those costumes can't hide his features. They only see his green bright hair. I mean… I know it is kinda rude to ask someone about their face, but wouldn't they be interested if that is a mask he is wearing? Or…. No, it can't be true… Or did Pigsaw made some sort of thing that could make everyone see that he is a human? That when they would encounter him… they would see a normal human being right beside them. And they would trust him! The only non normal thing about him would be his bright green hair. >>Well, aren't you a bright young girl<< I heard a voice in my brain. I look around but couldn't see anyone. >>Making assumptions and putting puzzle pieces together<< said the voice again and I was hit in the head by some force, that spread like a headache. I grip my head and shook it. The pain went away and soon could hear something come down. I look to my left and saw a TV coming down the wall. It stops at the middle and turns on. Glitches of gray came at first, but then it shows a familiar face looking straight at me. >>Pigsaw!<< I screamed as I take a step back. >>Why hello there, Valentina. It is so nice that you drop down<< the puppet says with a smirk. >>I heard that you were coming, so I had to prepare things for you<<. >>Stop playing with me, Pigsaw. I know your master plan of what you are going to do, and I came here to stop you<< I said, confidently. >>Well, so determined. Too bad I am not letting you change my plans. And when you are here, might as well play a game that I like<< he said. *I knew this might happen, so I had to put my ace card in front. >>I am not going to play your game that easy. Not if you agree with me one thing first<< I tell. >>Oh? Is that a bargain I hear?<< he asks, as he acted interested. >>We will make a deal. If I win your game, you will set me and the others that you have enslaved free<< I said, confidence coming from my mouth. >>Hm. And if you lose? What do I get then?<< he asks. *This was the hard part, but I had to risk it. >>I stay here. And you have me<< I said. >>Oh-oo-ho! This is very interesting. This is something new in my games. I like it. It's a deal, girl<<. >>Good<< I said with a smile. >>Haha. I already know you are going to be mine and you are going to become a part of my collection. And now as I like to say. Win or lose!<< he finally says as I could hear his maniac laugh echo as the TV shuts down and rewinds itself back up. I look to my right and see a door being unlocked. *I gulp a bit as I went towards it. I have to win the game. I have to save them all from Pigsaw's grasp. *I grab the handle and push the doors from me, entering into a new place. TO BE CONTINUED.... ---- Valentin girl (talk) 13:05, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Previous, part 1: Pigsaw's origin Category:Blog posts